Wayback Wednesdays 5 - Choices
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: Based on the 2001 animated series. Things are going well between the Batman and Wonder Woman... but can the Dark Knight bring himself to make the ultimate commitment? Originally written in 2003.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. _This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.__

__2. As always, ____I'll point out this was written over a decade ago. Here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air, so Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy. And the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of __Unlimited__ wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, __The Savage Time__. All my Wayback Wednesday stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck.__

__3. Readers of my non-JL:TAS stories will notice a notable change in my usual pairings - I always pair Dick with Kory and Babs with Dinah. But not here. I considered rewriting this story to accommodate those two couplings, but decided not to - my Wayback Wednesdays stories will remain unchanged from how I originally presented them on the JL fansite in 2002-2003.__

__3. Again, sorry about my depiction of Diana. I really treat her like a teenager. Ugh.__

* * *

><p>PART 1<p>

"He was WHAT?"

Alfred Pennyworth shrugged his shoulders. "He was singing."

Dick Grayson looked at the butler, his face creased in disbelief. He turned to look at Barbara Gordon, who was smiling heartily.

Dick held his head. "What… I mean…. WHAT? What was he singing?"

Alfred held his chin in thought. "Well, if I'm exact, he wasn't singing, per se. He was humming."

"What was he humming?" Barbara asked.

"I believe it was the Bolero," Alfred said. "He was in good tune, too."

Barbara rested her head in her hand. "Aw, that's sweet."

Dick looked at her incredulously. "You're taking this rather well."

"Well, how do you want me to take it?" Barbara asked in a mock angry tone. "You can't honestly be that surprised, Dick. He's been like this for months…"

"Like what?"

"Happy."

Dick blinked a couple of times. "It's just… man. I'm shocked, that's all. I've known that man for years, and he never so once as quoted a verse, let alone sing. It's kinda hard to believe."

"Well, I think it's great," said Barbara. "He's been so different these past few months, ever since he started seeing Diana. She's the best thing that ever happened to him."

"Hey, if I was dating her, I'd be happy too…" Dick said. He suddenly stopped, and looked at Barbara.

Barbara looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "Just remember who you ARE dating, mister," she said.

Dick held the back of his head, and tried to change the subject. "Say… the Bolero… that sounds familiar…"

"How so?" asked Alfred.

Dick appeared in thought for a moment, then groaned. "Oh maan… he was playing that yesterday, wasn't he? When he and her were…"

"Easy, Hunk Wonder," Barbara teased. "What were you doing listening?"

Dick looked at Barbara. "I didn't need superhearing to hear what was going on in that roo…"

"IF I MAY," Alfred interrupted. "It is hardly a crime for Master Bruce to sing. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for my tights washing session…" With that, the butler walked off.

Dick and Barbara looked at each other. "Guess that just emphasises our decision," Dick said.

"Yeah, it does," said Barbara. "Have you told him yet?"

"No," replied Dick. "I don't know how to. I have a feeling Bruce won't take it too well…"

"Take what well?"

Dick and Barbara spun their heads around. Bruce Wayne was standing behind them.

Dick appeared uncomfortable. "Er… hi, Bruce…"

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Bruce asked simply.

Barbara prodded Dick in the side, and Dick took a deep breath.

"Bruce… Barbara and I have something to tell you…"

/

The doorway opened, and light shone down the staircase.

Bruce Wayne slowly walked down the steps, into the depths of the Batcave. He looked down as he walked, his mind elsewhere. However, when he reached the bottom of the stairs, his eyesight saw a pair of red boots…

He slowly looked up, and the woman he loved was standing a few feet away.

"Hi," Diana said with a smile. "You nearly going, are you?"

Bruce gave a faint smile. "Yes." He then went to his costume chamber.

Diana frowned and quickly ran up to him. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

Bruce sighed. "Dick and Barbara are leaving."

Diana blinked. "Leaving?"

"Yes," said Bruce. He kept his back to her. "They've rented an apartment in downtown Gotham. They leave next week."

"Why?" Diana asked.

"They said they wanted their own space," Bruce said flatly. "Their own lives."

Diana's face fell. "This… hasn't got anything to do with me, has it?"

Bruce turned to her. "No. Why would you think that?"

"Well…" Diana said, shrugging. "I've been spending an awful amount of time here. Maybe… they don't like me."

Bruce frowned. "Don't be ridiculous. They love you. It's just… I think they just want to move on."

"And what about Nightwing and Batgirl?" asked Diana.

"They said they weren't quitting," Bruce said. "Just relocating. I can't blame them, really. They've lived in my shadow too long."

Diana smiled softly. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Bruce gave a faint smile. "Yes, I'm fine. Just… a bit of a shock, that's all. I… better get going." He quickly turned around and walked to the costume chamber.

He reappeared a few minutes later, in the full costume of the Batman.

Diana stood up from the chair she had been waiting in. "My hero…"

Batman tried to remain unfazed, but a blush appeared on his face for a split-second. He then walked towards the Batmobile. Once within a foot of it, he activated the cockpit opening mechanism, and turned around. Diana was now an inch away from him.

"Anything special tonight?" she asked quietly.

"No," Batman said flatly. "Just routine. I'll be back in the morning. I'll… meet you at the Watchtower later."

Diana quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. "You promise?"

"If I can't think of anything I'd rather do," he said with a smile.

Their head leaned close to each other, and their lips met. They kissed passionately for nearly a minute, neither wanting to break the embrace. Eventually, they reluctantly tore their lips apart.

Diana sighed. She looked at him lovingly. "Be careful."

Batman gave a quick smirk. "I always am."

They separated, and Batman hopped into the cockpit of the Batmobile. He gave one last look at the woman he adored.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you two," he whispered back.

The cockpit then closed, and the engine started. The car then roared up the rampway, and left the rockface of the Batcave, into the outside road towards Gotham…

/

Batman looked at the night sky.

It had been a quiet night.

Just when he wanted some distraction.

Dick and Barbara were leaving the Manor. It was the end of an era.

He was not surprised, really. The two were a natural couple, and a great team. And they were in love… it was no surprise. But still… to actually HEAR them say it…

But as Batman looked at the moon, he knew that was not the real reason he was anxious.

Dick and Barbara were adults. They could look after themselves.

But in many ways… Batman was still a child.

He loved Diana. Truly he did. She was the best thing that ever happened to him.

But Dick and Barbara had been like a wall. A protective barrier so that Diana did not get too close.

Now, with them gone, there was no reason to put it off. He had planned to do it for months… but now, he had no excuse not to.

He loved her more than anything. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her…

And he had the ultimate symbol of that commitment, right in his belt…

He slowly opened a compartment in his utility belt, and took out a small object. He looked at it, and slowly opened it.

The $1 million dollar engagement ring sparkled in the night sky.

It was a massive step. To be completely committed to another person… something he had never been able to do. Not completely. But he loved Diana with all his heart. He knew he would ask her sometime…

But could he really do it now?

He had to make a choice. And he had to make it quick. He was not the kind of person to let things linger. He would make a decision soon. Diana deserved nothing less.

Could he admit his feelings, both to himself, to her, and most uncomfortably, his friends? Could he make the ultimate commitment?

And could he make it… right now?

/

"He was WHAT?"

Diana remained unfazed. "He was singing."

Hawkgirl blinked in disbelief. "Singing… BATMAN? You can't be serious."

"What's so unusual about Batman singing?" Diana asked.

"You ARE serious, aren't you?" said Hawkgirl. "Man, talk about changing a man…"

Diana frowned. "What do you mean?"

Hawkgirl shook her head. "Batman's changed so much seen you've been seeing each other. He pretends to act the same, but everyone's noticed little changes. He hangs out here WAY more than he ever did before. He actually listens to our opinions now during missions. And once, I swear I saw him smile."

"Well, what's wrong with that?" Diana asked. "Isn't he allowed to show a little emotion? And if I helped in that regard, then I'm pleased. You're seeing a fraction of what I see."

"I don't doubt it…" Hawkgirl whispered.

"I beg your pardon?" Diana said, eyes widening.

Hawkgirl smiled. "Nothing."

There was silence, as they both sat at the kitchen table. Diana took another slurp of her milkshake. "Don't you ever drink anything else?" Hawkgirl eventually asked.

"Of course," Diana responded. "But I like these best."

They heard footsteps approaching, and turned to see Flash strut into the room. "Hey, ladies," he said. "How are the two most gorgeous women in the universe this fine day?"

"I wouldn't let Linda hear you say that," said Hawkgirl. "We're fine thanks. How are things?"

Flash shrugged. "Oh, you know, the usual. Signed a hundred autographs in forty seconds, opened another supermarket, took out a couple of world-conquering supervillains… no biggies. Just thought I'd pop in before my date with Linda."

"How are things with you two?" asked Diana.

"Great, thanks," Flash said with a smile. "I'm meeting her folks next week. They're gonna check out the Flashter, see if he's good enough for their girl. I'm sure they'll come to the right decision pretty quickly."

"Meeting the parents…" Hawkgirl mused. "Quite a big step. Could wedding bells be far behind?"

Flash suddenly froze, and his eyes widened. "Er… um… will you excuse me? I have to… fight Captain Cold…" With that, he disappeared in a flash.

Hawkgirl shook her head. "Men. Always afraid of the big 'M' word."

"I don't see why," said Diana. "Marriage is a wonderful thing. To show that much commitment to another person. It's just another reason why I find Man's World so fascinating."

Hawkgirl grinned. "So… when are you and Batman gonna tie the knot…?"

Diana darted her head at her. "W-what? I… we… that's ridiculous. We're not even… you know…"

Hawkgirl frowned. "I thought you were?"

Diana blinked, then realisation hit her. "No, not THAT. We've done… THAT. What I meant was… we're not, you know, living together."

Hawkgirl rolled her eyes. "Not officially, maybe, but where do you go every day?"

Diana looked at her. "Er…"

"You used to spend your entire free time here," said Hawkgirl. "But for months now, you're only here for Justice League business, or when Batman's here. As soon as he leaves, you leave. You're obviously spending most of your time with him…"

Diana looked at the ceiling. "Well… I… er…"

Hawkgirl sighed. "Exactly. Has he ever… hinted at it?"

"No," Diana said. "But we're… you know, too busy for that right now. I don't even know where this relationship is going…"

"But you do like him, right?"

Diana looked at her. "I love him."

Hawkgirl stood up. "Well, if you love him, and he loves you, what's stopping you?" With that, she walked out of the room.

Diana stared at her milkshake.

What, indeed?

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. _This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.__

__2. As always, ____I'll point out this was written over a decade ago. Here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air, so Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy. And the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of __Unlimited__ wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, __The Savage Time__. All my Wayback Wednesday stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck.__

__3. Again, sorry about my depiction of Diana. I really treat her like a teenager. Ugh.__

* * *

><p>PART 2<p>

Superman walked into the lounge, and saw Green Lantern and J'onn J'onzz watching TV. He went up to the sofa they were sitting in. "Hey fellas, how's things?"

"Slow," Lantern said.

"Things have been quiet on Earth," added J'onn. He stuffed a handful of Oreos into his mouth.

"I know," said Superman. "That's why I thought I'd just fly by, see how things are. Anything happening?"

"Not really," Lantern said, not moving his gaze from the World War II movie on the TV. "Flash is all excited about meeting his girlfriend's parents."

Superman smiled. "So things won't stay quiet for long?" He walked from behind the sofa to an easy chair. He sat down, and noticed J'onn looking at him.

"Is something wrong?" the Martian asked. "I sense some… discomfort in you."

Superman sighed. He wanted to tell them, but he could not. The only person he could feasibly tell would be Bruce… and he would hardly care. "No, it's nothing," he answered.

J'onn frowned. "Are you sure?"

Superman stood up. "Yes, thank you. If you'll excuse me…" He then walked away, out of the room. He could feel J'onn's eyes staring back at him.

Once in the corridor, Superman held the back of his neck. Amazing how uncomfortable he WAS feeling, considering he was the Man of Steel. But the last few days had been hard. He had done something he knew was long overdue, but the immediate reaction was just as he had imagined it would be.

Still, he knew it was for the best. The next few days, weeks, months even, would be hard, but in the end, he felt better having done what he did. It would all sort itself out in the end.

He saw Hawkgirl walk towards him, and held out his hand. "Hi," he said. "I didn't know you were here."

Hawkgirl smiled. "Yeah, things are quiet… at least, on Earth."

Superman raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Flash is zooming around, bragging about how wonderful his relationship is. He's meeting Linda's parents soon."

"Lantern said," said Superman. "I hope things go well. How are you and Lantern?"

Hawkgirl rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't mention that man to me. I'm irate at him right now."

Superman frowned. "Why?"

"He broke my mace," Hawkgirl growled.

"How?"

Hawkgirl blinked, and appeared a bit embarrassed. "You… don't want to know."

Superman looked at her. "Okaaaaaay… is Diana here?"

"Yeah, Ms. Happy is in the kitchen," said Hawkgirl. "She's still all google-eyed and on a Bat high."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, but does she have to shove it down our throats?" Hawkgirl said. "I mean, I'm happy and all, but… it's pretty weird, isn't it?"

Superman folded his arms. "What do you mean?"

Hawkgirl held out her hands. "It's, you know, BATMAN. Don't you think that's pretty strange?"

Superman smiled. "You should see him try and cook. His food is scarier than him."

Hawkgirl giggled. "Ah, I'm just angry is all. Everything's going all hunky-dory with those two, and my boyfriend short-circuits my mace's electricity mechanism."

"How did he do that?"

Hawkgirl pointed a finger at him. "You DON'T want to know. TRUST me."

Superman rolled his eyes. "OK, I won't. I'm just going to get something to eat, then I'm off. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye," Hawkgirl said, and walked off. As she disappeared round the corner, Superman could hear her muttering about fixing her mace…

He smiled. He loved being part of two families.

He only hoped he had not ruined one of them.

/

Hawkgirl stormed into the kitchen. Diana was still sitting there, on her fifth milkshake. "Right, come on," the Thanagarian ordered.

Diana looked up. "What?"

"You're coming with me," Hawkgirl said. She pointed at Diana, then pointed her thumb behind her. "We're going out."

Diana blinked. "Out? Where?"

"Wherever the wind takes us," said Hawkgirl. "Now come on. Kara's waiting for us."

"Kara?" Diana then realised who that was. "Ah. Supergirl. But… why are we going out?"

Hawkgirl folded her arms. "Because all you ever do these days is sit around in this place, train, then go home to the Bat. You used to explore the world sometimes… but I guess the Bat is your entire world now."

"That's not true…" Diana began.

"Then come out with us," Hawkgirl pressed.

"I can't," said Diana. "Batman will be here soon…"

Hawkgirl rolled her eyes. "Exactly. Listen, sister… is Batman the boss of you?"

Diana looked worried. "No…"

"Who IS the boss of you?"

Diana looked at Hawkgirl. "You?"

Hawkgirl smacked her forehead. "Give me strength… no, YOU are the boss of you. Now you prove it by coming with us and having a ladies day out!"

"But Batman…"

"Can wait until you get back!" Hawkgirl shouted. "Now get off that hiney of yours and join us!"

Diana was about to speak, when Green Lantern walked into the kitchen. He was holding Hawkgirl's mace. There were burn marks on the handle. "Shy, listen, I know you told me to fix this, but…"

Hawkgirl turned to face him. "And you WILL."

"But… I'm a soldier, not an electrician…"

"Listen, buster!" Hawkgirl yelled, pointing a finger in Lantern's face. "Until you have that fixed, you won't get to pet your hawk again! Do I make myself clear?"

Lantern looked at her, wide-eyed. Before he could answer, Hawkgirl pushed past him. "Now come on Diana," she said, "We have a town to hit!" She then strode down the corridor.

Diana looked embarrassed. "Er… excuse me…" she said, and followed in Hawkgirl's direction, walking past Lantern.

Lantern groaned. He looked at the scorched mace.

Maybe Rex knew how to fix it…

/

The air was cold, but the person prowling along the roof of the complex did not notice. He looked around, keeping an eye out for security guards.

He had received a call from an anonymous person, requiring his services. He had been sceptical, but he was desperate for the work. He had only recently escaped from jail, and had laid low for several months. So he was intrigued when the person called him.

A security guard roamed the west side of the complex. He was a moderately-built middle-aged man. No problem.

The person slinked along the side of the wall…

Then, when the guard's back was turned, he took his chance…

Copperhead leapt onto the guard, taking him down with his entire body weight. He then stood up, as the guard lay there, out cold.

Copperhead walked over to a steel door, and rammed his claws into it. He then tore through the lock, and removed his hand.

He opened the door, and walked into the pitch-black room.

"Jeez, where are the lights?" Copperhead said. "I can't see myself think here…"

"That's hardly a loss," a voice said from the darkness.

Copperhead whipped around, though as the room was still in darkness, he did not know where to face. Also, the echo-y room disguised the location that the voice came from.

"Who are you?" Copperhead demanded. "Show yourself!"

Suddenly, the room's lights blinked on, and Copperhead put his hand to his eyes at the sudden illumination. After his eyes had adjusted to the light, he looked around the room.

It was a huge steelworks factory, with machines used for construction all over the place. Copperhead looked ahead of him, and a figure in a long, green cloak, and a hood, stood a few yards away.

"I assume you're the one who called me," said Copperhead.

"Your intellect astounds me," the figure said dryly.

Copperhead could not see who the figure was, but he had a male voice. "So what can I do for you, and how much are you offering?"

The figure walked over to a nearby table. Copperhead noticed there was a briefcase on it. "I want you…" the figure said, "To kill a member of the Justice League."

Copperhead raised an eyebrow. "Just like that, eh?"

The figure raised his arm slowly. "Come. I have something to show you."

Copperhead considered refusing, but what did he have to lose? He would do anything if there was money involved. He non-chalantly walked upto the table the mysterious figure was standing by. "And what would that be?" Copperhead asked.

"I understand you have quite a potent venom in your fangs," the person said.

"Yeah…" said Copperhead. "But even I'll admit it's not powerful enough on those do-gooders. Only Batman is a proven case."

"What if I told you," the figure said, "that I could enhance your venom. Make it powerful enough to kill even Superman?"

Copperhead held his chin. "Sounds intriguing…"

The figure unlocked the briefcase, and opened it up. Copperhead looked inside, and saw a needle and a bottle of liquid. "This will increase your venom a thousandfold," the person said. "Interested?"

Copperhead thought for a moment. "As cool as that would be, I'd have to see some green as well. Plus, what's in it for you?"

"I want to see the Justice League destroyed," the person said. "And as for money…" He opened a secret compartment in the briefcase, and displayed piles of notes to Copperhead. "Ten million," the figure said. "And that's just upfront. Complete the task, and you'll get a lot more."

Copperhead nodded his head. "You strike a good deal. I'll do it."

The figure looked at him. "Good. Shall we begin?"

Copperhead smiled. He was about to get his teeth stuck into his work in a whole new way…

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. _This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.__

__2. As always, ____I'll point out this was written over a decade ago. Here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air, so Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy. And the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of __Unlimited__ wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, __The Savage Time__. All my Wayback Wednesday stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck.__

__3. **IMPORTANT:** Just so a particular part in this chapter doesn't confuse people who don't know: in the 1990s-2000s animated universe, Lois Lane actually discovered Batman was Bruce Wayne__ before__ she learnt Superman was Clark Kent (and as far as I know, she never discovered the latter in the actual__ Superman: TAS_ show_).__ During a ___three-parter featuring the first (animated) meeting between Superman and Batman (called - what else? - "World's Finest") - Bruce began dating Lois (why, I could never figure out - throughout, it seems Bruce was just being a prick; if you have it, watch it and see for yourself). During the story, Batman had to protect Lois from a robot sent by Lex Luthor and the Joker (ah, just like the Silver Age). During the scuffle, Bats' loses his cowl, and Lois learns his secret identity. In retrospect, it was quite a ballsy move, back in the days before secret identities were compromised left, right and centre._

__4. Again, sorry about my depiction of Diana. I really treat her like a teenager. Ugh.__

* * *

><p>PART 3<p>

The hanger bay doors opened, and the pilot slowly eased the jet into the bay. As the doors closed, he shut down the engines and checked the air pressure. When the airlock was securely sealed, he opened the cockpit and stood up.

Batman looked around the hanger bay. The Javelin-7 was there, as usual. That meant that at least one Leaguer who could not fly into the vacuum of space unaided, was around. Batman could not help a smile. He knew at least ONE person who was here…

As he hopped off the Batwing onto the floor, he heard footsteps approaching from down the corridor. By the amount of them, he could tell it was three people.

He watched as Diana, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl walked into the hanger bay. He immediately read their emotions through their facial expressions and body language. Hawkgirl was angry. That was no big change. Lantern was unusually worried. Batman noticed that he was holding Hawkgirl's mace, and it did not look in the best of conditions.

Diana, however, looked amused. Lantern and Hawkgirl had obviously had another "passionate" fight, and Diana had most probably been hearing it all the way during their walk. Those two REALLY could argue.

They stopped when they noticed Batman. Hawkgirl immediately looked more angered, and Diana's eyes widened, a expression a mixture of happiness and worry. Lantern walked upto him.

"Batman, thank the Guardians you're here," he said. "I've been listening to Hawkgirl cheep on and on about her mace all day."

Batman was confused. "Her mace."

"Yeah," Lantern said, holding it out. "It got kind of… damaged. She's been going on and on about me fixing it."

"Then you best get to it," Batman said flatly. "We don't want Hawkgirl going into battle less than ready."

Lantern rolled his eyes. "Man, now I know how Flash feels…"

Batman looked past him to see Diana approaching. She smiled sweetly, then appeared to remember where they were. She stopped in her tracks and raised her hand slightly. "Hello, Batman."

Batman remained wrapped in his cape. "Hello, Wonder Woman."

"We're going out," Hawkgirl said. "Just me and Diana. It's a girl thing."

Batman blinked. "Out?" He had hoped to spend the day with the woman he loved.

Diana smiled softly. "It'll be alright," she said. "I won't be long. I'll be back later, and we can…" She stopped, and looked at Lantern and Hawkgirl. They were staring at her and Batman. She then looked back at Batman. "Well, you know…"

Batman raised an eyebrow. "I see." He then walked past them to the doorway. "Well, just don't make spectacles of yourselves. Remember what happened with Flash and Lantern…"

Lantern frowned. "Hey!"

Diana held up her hand to stop Lantern from ranting, and rushed to catch upto Batman. Just before he reached the door, she put her arm out to stop him. "Can I see you for a moment?"

Batman wondered what she had in mind, and said nothing as she walked over to the Javelin. She then disappeared behind it. Curious, Batman followed her.

Once he got around the ship, both were hidden from Hawkgirl and Lantern. Batman was about to speak, when Diana grabbed him by the cape and pulled him close to her. She then kissed him passionately, and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. Taken aback, Batman stood there frozen, but quickly melted into it, moving his hands to her waist.

She broke the kiss, and looked at him lovingly. "Just to say sorry for leaving," she said. "And I'll 'apologise' some more later…"

Batman blinked a few times. He then spoke, but his usually flat tone was cracked. "O-OK…"

Diana then walked off, and rejoined Hawkgirl and Lantern. Batman however, stood there, still blinking. The Dark Knight was completely flustered.

Diana and Hawkgirl lowered the ramp and boarded the Javelin. "You're unbelievable, you know that?" Hawkgirl said.

Diana tilted her head. "I'm sorry?"

Hawkgirl smiled. "It doesn't take a detective to know what you two were doing…"

Diana's eyes widened, as the ramp closed.

Batman and Lantern left the room and went into the hangerbay viewroom. The watched as the Javelin powered up. It slowly rose from the floor, and the engines lit up. The bay doors then opened, then the ship flew away into space towards Earth.

As the bay doors closed, Batman and Lantern stood in silence. Batman looked at Lantern, who was shaking his head, holding Hawkgirl's mace out infront of him.

"You don't know how to fix that, do you?" Batman asked.

Lantern held the back of his neck. "Er, no…"

Batman rolled his eyes. He then took the mace from Lantern's hand, looked at it closely, and left the room.

/

The bar was full of noise. People from all over the country were there. They were laughing, joking, having fun. And nothing could quiet them down.

The door opened, and Diana, Shayera and Kara walked in.

The bar went silent.

The people, mostly men, stared at the three gorgeous women. Shayera was wearing a large trenchcoat, her wings strapped inside by a harness. She had her mask off, and looked around approvingly.

Diana stood next to her. She had a small coat on, and jogging trousers. Her tiara was in her pocket, but she had kept her bracelets on.

Kara appeared in nearly full costume. The only thing missing was her small red cape. Fortunately, her costume was adequately makeshift to appear normal… well, normal enough.

Diana stared in disbelief. "So many men…"

Shayera nudged her in the arm. "Careful, Princess. We're both taken for, remember?"

Diana looked confused. "'Taken'…?"

Shayera shook her head. "Never mind. Let's get a drink." The three women walked upto the bar. A big bearded man in a leather jacket backed away to make room, a large grin on his face. "Thanks, handsome," Shayera said, smiling. The man snorted in embarrassment.

They stood at the bar. The man behind the bar came upto them eagerly. "What will it be, ladies?" he asked.

"Mount Dew for me," said Shayera. She turned to her companions. "Girls?"

"I'll have a large coke," said Kara.

Diana looked confusingly at the man in the jacket, then turned to the barman. "Chocolate milkshake."

Shayera and Kara looked at her. Diana looked puzzled. "What?"

Shayera rolled her eyes. "Make that another Mount Dew," she said.

A few minutes later, the three women were sitting at a table in the corner.

All the men were still staring at them. And their girlfriends were looking at THEM, angry.

Diana leaned closer and talked in a whispered tone. "I think we're drawing attention to ourselves…"

Shayera drank some of her Mount Dew. "No, YOU are. You're the world's most beautiful woman, remember? You tamed the Bat, after all…"

Diana frowned. "Why do you keep bringing up my relationship with… er, him? Is it that unbelievable?"

Kara rested her head in her hand. "Have you READ some of the stuff written about him in the papers?"

"No…" Diana said. "But I don't need to. I know what I need to know, and I love him."

Shayera leaned closer to Kara. "You'll get used to this. All she ever goes on about is him…" Diana looked angry.

Kara took a sip of her coke. "So… have you seen him?"

Diana's frown remained. "Excuse me?"

"You know… the real him?"

"Down, girl…" Hawkgirl said with a grin.

"No, I mean… under the mask?" Kara pressed. "Have you seen his real face?"

Diana stared at them. She did not know what to say. On one hand, she wanted to feel a sisterly bond with her friends… but she was sure Batman would not be happy if she talked.

However, before Diana could answer, a man in sunglasses approached them. He looked at Kara. "Hey, babe, you Supergirl?"

"No," Kara said flatly.

"You look just like her…"

"I get that a lot," she said.

The man leaned across the table. "Come on babe… won't you let me find out for myself… ?"

"Excuse me," Diana said in an authoritative tone. "But you're interrupting a private conversation…"

The man looked at her. "Hey, you want some privacy? My place is only a few blocks…"

Before he could finish, Diana grabbed him by the jacket and held him in the air. He was a clear four feet off the ground. She looked up at him, furious. "WHAT was that? I don't think I got all of that!" she yelled.

The man's sunglasses fell off his face and dropped to the floor. "Er…"

Diana shook him around in midair. "How dare you interrupt us? I should through you out like the garbage you are!" Still seated, Shayera and Kara were trying not to laugh.

Diana walked over to the exit, still holding the man in the air. She then opened the door, and pulled her arm back. She threw him right out of the bar, and he landed in a heap a full five yards in the street.

Diana put her head in the air. "Come on sisters, we're leaving." She then walked off down the street, and Shayera and Kara followed close behind.

Once they were a block away, Shayera and Kara laughed out loud. Diana looked at them perplexed. "What's so funny?"

Shayera leaned against a wall, tears in her eyes. "Oh Diana… we have got to go out more often!"

The three women walked down the street, discussing where to go next…

Little did they know that they were being followed…

/

Superman entered the lab, and looked around. When he saw who was in the room, he smiled.

"Hello, Clark," Batman said.

Superman shook his head. Batman was hunched over a table, his back to him… and yet he still knew he was there. He thought he would be used to it, by now… but he was not.

"Hi, Bruce," he said. "How did you know I was alone?"

Batman remained silent, and continued working on the object on the table. By his side were several tools, electronic and old-fashioned.

Superman rolled his eyes. "Right. Stupid question." With his x-ray vision, he saw the object Batman was working on. It was Hawkgirl's mace.

"I'd appreciate you not x-raying through me," Batman said over his shoulder.

Superman walked up to him and stood by his side. Batman was wearing protective goggles as small sparks flew from the part of the mace he was working on. "OK, another stupid question. How did you know I was using my x-ray vision?"

"Predictability," Batman said simply. "You're interested in what I'm doing, but you're too polite to ask me to move."

Superman sighed. Bruce was on top form today. "I saw Hawkgirl earlier on. She said Lantern broke it."

"Actually, I think SHE broke it," said Batman.

"What makes you say that?"

"Evidence. What else?"

Superman pulled a chair from another table and sat down. "What evidence?"

"You don't want to know," said Batman. He tried to remain straight-faced, but Superman could see a small grimace appear on Batman's face. "What can I do for you, Clark?"

Superman leaned back in his chair. He knew it was pointless, but Bruce was the only person he could talk to about this. "I need your advice," he said warily.

"I've told you," Batman said, "There's a really good detergent from Brazil that gets burn marks off your cape just like that. Alfred has a lifetime subscription."

Superman smacked his head. "No, not THAT." He groaned. "Great Scott, Bruce. No, I need advice… about Lois."

Batman stopped what he was doing, and looked at Superman for the first time. "You're asking ME for women advice?"

"Well, Diana told us you two were seeing eachother…" Superman said, shrugging.

Batman grunted, and returned to his work. "I'm aware of that."

"Actually, I must say, that's quite a brave thing you did there," Superman said. "Letting your teammates know you're Human. That you have feelings."

"Yes, well…" said Batman quietly, "She wanted it. And after weighing up the pros and cons, I came to a logical conclusion that it would be beneficial for the League as a team to not have secrets within the gro…"

"Bruce," Superman interrupted. "Just admit that you did it because it made her happy."

Batman paused, and darted his eyes to him. "I did it because it made her happy," he said as flatly as he could.

Superman smiled. He had to admit, as much as he annoyed it, he was overjoyed that Bruce had found happiness. However, he knew when not to push a subject further than Bruce would let it. "Anyway, I need advice about Lois."

"Yes, how is Clark Kent doing?" Batman asked, not once stopping his work. "I understand you had your first exclusive since your comeback… with Superman, no less. Just like old times."

Superman's face fell. "Not quite like old times…"

Batman continued his work, but said nothing. Superman knew he was waiting for him to continue.

"I told her. Everything."

If Batman was surprised, he did not show it. "I see. And how did she take it?"

Superman sighed. "Well… remember when she found out who you were?"

"Vaguely…" Batman replied.

"Well… imagine that anger, multiplied tenfold," Superman continued. "She threw things, they hit me, they smashed against my chest…" His voice trailed off…

"I'm sure she'll get used to it," said Batman. "She's quite a strong-willed woman."

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Superman.

"You get what you pay for."

"I didn't pay you…"

"Exactly."

Superman rolled his eyes, and stood up. He went over to the door, but was stopped at the sound of Batman's voice.

"Everything will work itself out," he said over his shoulder. "You always find a way to land on your feet."

Superman smiled. "Thanks Bruce… I'm pleased to say that now, so do you."

With that, he left the room. He did not need his enhanced senses to know that Batman had looked up from his work, a confused expression on his face.

/

"Diana, put him down!"

Diana looked at Shayera, then returned her gaze to the man she was holding over her head. "Why should I?"

Shayera held her head. "He's only doing his job!"

"If his job is harassing women, and exploiting his family, then he needs to be taught a lesson," Diana said.

"He wasn't harassing us…" Supergirl said.

"He asked us if we wanted to have a good time, and asked us to come with him to some house so we could treat his family like slaves!" Diana shook the man in the air, and his limbs flayed around like a rag dolls. "You disgust me," she growled.

"He's only advertising his new hotel!" Shayera said. "Look, he has flyers in his hands!"

Diana saw several pink slips in the man's hand, and yanked one from him and looked at it. It had a picture of a large house in the city, with a banner at the top which read, "To Serve & Cater". She read the text below. "The newest hotel in Gotham! Come and try our unique flavours, and stay in our luxury accommodations. The hotel is family-owned, and we are here to cater to your every need! So call 5211-SERVECATOR. We want to know what WE can do for YOU!"

Diana suddenly felt very embarrassed. She looked up at the man. "O-our prices are very reasonable…" he whimpered.

She lowered him delicately to the ground. "Er, sorry," she mumbled. The man looked at her… then ran off as fast as he could.

Diana looked down. "What is wrong with me? I always see the worst in men…"

"Yeah, it's not as if you've believed that they're the enemy all your life…" said Shayera.

Diana looked at her. "That's not… well, yeah, I guess it is true."

Kara looked around. "At least they're aren't many people here. We're in a park, after all."

"Come on, let's go," Shayera said. "Before Princess Anger beats up a man collecting for charity."

They walked towards the end of the park. The Javelin was parked a few blocks away, behind an abandoned warehouse. As they walked, Diana kept apologising for her outbursts, while Shayera tried not to laugh. Kara just shook her head listening to them.

Behind them, a bush rustled.

Shayera immediately spun around, and frowned. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Diana.

"Something moved in that bush," Shayera said, walking slowly towards it.

"Probably somebody's dog," Kara sighed. "Come on, I wanna take to the air."

Suddenly, Copperhead leapt out of the bush, fangs flared. Shayera, startled, could not move in time, and he landed ontop of her. He quickly put his mouth to her shoulder, and bit down hard.

Shayera screamed in pain, as Copperhead sunk his teeth in. However, Diana grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him off of her. She then threw him a clear ten feet away. He landed in a heap by a rubbish bin.

Diana and Kara knelt down by Shayera. "Shayera, are you alright?" Diana shouted. "Can you hear me?"

Shayera lay there, sweating and unconscious. Her jacket was stained with blood.

Diana darted her head to Copperhead, who was still on the ground. She ran upto him. "What did you do, you monster?" She reached out to pick him up…

Suddenly, Copperhead came to life, and jumped up. He caught Diana's upper arm, and bit down.

Diana screamed in agony, and Copperhead bit deeper. As blood stained her jacket sleeve, Diana began to wobble…

Kara flew into them, ripping Copperhead from Diana. She then gave him a hard punch, and he went flying into a bit oak tree. He slumped to the ground, out cold.

Kara spun around. "Diana, are you…?" She stopped.

Diana was lying on the grass, face down…

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. _This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.__

__2. As always, ____I'll point out this was written over a decade ago. Here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air, so Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy. And the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of __Unlimited__ wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, __The Savage Time__. All my Wayback Wednesday stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck.__

__3. Again, sorry about my depiction of Diana. I really treat her like a teenager. Ugh.__

__4. And apologies for my atrocious spelling of "cellular".__

* * *

><p>PART 4<p>

The room was filled with silence. The only sound was coming from the two monitors, beeping regularly to indicate that the two women's hearts were still beating.

Batman and Lantern hovered in the room, not sure what to do. They watched numbly as J'onn checked the monitors, and felt the foreheads of the two women.

Diana and Shayera had been hurt. Badly. The venom in their bodies was attacking there metabolisms, causing cellelure degeneration. Supergirl had brought them in, nearly crashing the Javelin in the process. They had been rushed to the medbay, and J'onn had been looking over them for over an hour now.

Batman watched the lifeless form of the woman he loved. She looked so delicate, so weak. He had to check every few seconds to see her chest rise regularly as she breathed. He felt utterly powerless.

He looked at Lantern, who was standing over him. He had a similar saddened expression on his face to Batman, and his eyes were heavy. He was obviously in as much pain as Batman.

Batman returned his gaze to Diana. She had a deep gash on her shoulder, and a heavy bandage over the puncture wounds. She had monitor wires attached to her body. The monitor screen showed her heartbeat as steady, but very weak.

He looked at Shayera. She was in the same condition.

Batman began to feel incredibly angry. "Where's Copperhead now?" he asked slowly.

J'onn turned to face them. "In custody. However basic his attack was, it worked. But he won't be doing any further harm."

Batman clenched his jaw. He had already done harm…

The door opened, and Supergirl crept in. "How are they?" she asked.

Before J'onn could answer, Lantern went upto her. "They may die, no thanks to you!" he shouted. "You call yourself a superhero – why didn't you help them? Because you stood there and watched, they may die! And it'll be your fault!"

Supergirl looked at him in shock, and tears began to fall from her eyes.

Batman went over to them and put a hand on his shoulder. "Lantern, calm down. Get some rest."

Lantern's shoulders fell, and he sighed. "I'm not leaving…" He then looked at Supergirl. "I'm sorry." He then went over to Shayera's bed and sat next to it. He gently took her hand and held it softly.

Batman looked back at Diana. He wanted nothing more than to do the same thing… but he could not. He… had to remain the Dark Knight. Had to…

He watched as Diana breathed weakly…

He spun around, and strode out of the medbay, brushing past Supergirl on the way. He went down the corridor, with one intention…

He was going to talk to Copperhead…

/

Commissioner James Gordon held the back of his head, and looked above his glasses. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," Batman replied simply.

"Let me get this straight," Gordon said. "You want to question Copperhead. Eventhough we've already questioned him, and told us nothing."

"Yes," Batman repeated.

"And you want to do it alone…" Gordon continued.

"Jim," Batman said, losing patience.

Gordon sighed. "Fine. After all, it wouldn't be the first time. Just remember, as always, we'll be monitoring you."

Batman walked over to the door. "You sound like you don't trust me."

"Usually you don't demand to see criminals so… vehemently," Gordon said. "You seem angry, even for you."

Batman looked over his shoulder. "Are you finished?"

Gordon blinked, but appeared to recover quickly. "Just do what you have to."

Batman remained silent, and opened the door. He entered the questioning room, closing the door behind him.

Copperhead was sitting at the table, leaning against his chair. He looked up at Batman. "I was wondering when it would take one of you guys to show up," he said casually.

Batman stood at the other end of the desk, facing him. "How did you increase the potency of your venom?" he asked flatly.

"Dunno," Copperhead replied. "Just did…"

Batman paused, then repeated, "How did you increase the potency of your venom?"

Copperhead stretched out in his chair. "Er… I've been taking vitamins."

Batman narrowed his eyes. "How… did you increase… the potency… of your venom?"

Copperhead sighed. "The Venom Fairy left it under my pillow…"

Batman took a step closer. "How. Did you increase. The potency. Of your venom?"

Copperhead shrugged. "I've been eating my greens…"

Suddenly, Batman grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, and yanked him out of his chair. He shoved him against the wall, and held him up a clear two feet off the ground. "How did you increase you potency of your venom?" he growled.

Copperhead appeared unfazed. "Oh please… Superman tried this too, y'know. Don't think you can scare me into talking…"

Batman pulled his arm back.

"The Boy Scout did that too," said Copperhead, "but he backed down."

Suddenly, Batman thrust his fist forward… right into Copperhead's face. A crack was heard, and when he released him, Copperhead slumped onto the floor. Blood was pouring from his nose.

"You… you broke by dose…" he said.

Batman leant down and picked him up again. He then spun around and shoved him onto the table. "HOW?" he yelled.

Copperhead murmured for a bit, then spoke. His tone was no longer arrogant. "This guy… gave me a serum… said it would be powerful enough to take out any of your friends…"

Batman gripped the back of Copperhead's neck, and pushed hard. Copperhead's neck threatened to break as it was being forced down onto the desk. "WHO?" Batman yelled.

Copperhead coughed, and blood from his nose covered the table. "I dunno…" he whined. "I didn't see his face…"

Batman pushed down harder, and Copperhead's neck began to creak. "WHO WAS IT?"

Tears began to fall from Copperhead's eyes. "I dunno… I didn't see him… oh please, don't kill me… I didn't see him… I swear…!"

Batman was about to increase the pressure on his neck, when the door swung open. Gordon and Renee Montoya ran into the room. "Let him go!" Gordon ordered. "What's the matter with you?"

Batman looked at Gordon angrily, then looked back at Copperhead. He was now a jibbering wreck crying his eyes out.

Batman released his grip on his neck, and let him go. He backed away slowly, as Copperhead fell to his knees. Gordon and Montoya knelt down and tried to mop up the blood with a hanky. Gordon looked up. "Get out of here! Get…"

But Batman was already gone.

/

Lantern felt himself being nudged, and slowly opened his eyes. He looked up, saw Shayera's still form lying infront of him. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned his head, and saw J'onn looking down at him.

"You should get some rest," the Martian said gently. "You've been here for hours."

Lantern rubbed his eyes. "How long was I asleep?"

"About twenty minutes," J'onn answered. "I would have left you, but sleeping in a leaning position isn't good for your back."

Lantern smiled slightly. He then looked at Shayera. Her chest was raising regularly, but slowly. "No. I'm going to stay here."

"John, it's alright. I'll alert you the moment anything happens."

Lantern sighed. "'Anything happens'. So she might not recover."

J'onn's face fell. "It's too early to tell. The venom is like nothing I've seen before. It's completely different to when Copperhead bit Batman."

Lantern looked over Shayera at the other bed, and saw Diana. She was in the same state as Shayera. He noticed that Batman was not there. "Where is Batman?" he asked.

J'onn sighed. "He's… gone after Copperhead."

"After Copperhead?" Lantern asked. "But he's in prison…"

"If there's one thing I've noticed about Batman," J'onn, "He doesn't let anything get in his way."

Lantern looked down. "Well… I guess it's better than he's gone and not me. Batman can control himself. I'd probably beat Copperhead to a pulp."

There was silence, except for the bleeping of the heart monitors. "Get some rest," J'onn eventually said. "All we can do now is wait."

Lantern frowned. "I can wait here."

J'onn sighed, and his shoulders fell. "Fine." He then went over to Diana, and rechecked her monitor.

Lantern looked at Shayera. He did not realise until now just how much he loved her…

Just when he might lose her…

/

Batman strode into the medbay, not bothering about staying quiet. He went upto J'onn, who was still tending to Diana and Shayera. Green Lantern was sleeping by Shayera's bedside.

Batman looked at Diana. His heart ached to see her in this condition. He went over to her and stared. He then slowly, delicately, reached for her hand and held it in his.

He closed his eyes. If he lost her…

J'onn's turned around. "Sorry, didn't see you there," he said.

"How are they?" Batman asked quietly.

J'onn looked at him, and smiled slightly. "The good news is, I've managed to isolate the venom. I've worked up an antidote, and have administered it. They'll be OK, in time."

The relief that Batman felt was immeasurable. He wanted to smile broadly, but managed to control himself. He released Diana's hand, and turned to face J'onn. "Good," he simply said, his tone flat. "I want your notes on the venom."

J'onn frowned. "Why?"

"I want to analyse it," Batman said. "See if I can find out its origins."

"How did your meeting with Copperhead go?" the Martian asked.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Now if I could have your notes…"

"What did he say?" J'onn asked, ignoring Batman's request.

"He said someone enhanced his venom and the strength of his fangs," said Batman. "But he didn't know who. I intend to find out."

A noise interrupted their discussion. They both turned their heads to see Lantern rubbing his eyes. He had just woken up. "Hi… you're back. How'd it go?"

Batman stared at him, then repeated, "Fine." He turned back to J'onn. "If I can have the notes…"

J'onn went over to a desk and picked up a small clipboard. He handed it to Batman. "Here. I hope you find what you're looking for."

Batman took the clipboard and went to the door. "I will," he said.

/

Superman entered the lab. The lights were out, except for one lamp on a desk. Superman recognised the figure sitting at the desk, silloetted by the light.

"What do you want now, Clark?" Batman asked over his shoulder.

Superman walked upto him, and stood at his side. Batman was typing several things at a computer, paperwork next to him. "I talked to J'onn," Superman said quietly. "He told me what you were doing. Find anything?"

"Not yet," Batman said flatly. "I've analysed the results of the blood tests, extracted the different toxins used in the creation of the serum, and cross-referenced them with companies that make them. So far, they're all toxins made by multiple companies. I have yet to find the main toxin that links them all together, and who made it."

Superman looked at him. "J'onn can do this, you know…"

"What do you mean?" Batman asked.

"Go to her," Superman said. "I know you want to. No one will think any less of you for…"

"J'onn is attending to them adequately," Batman interrupted.

Superman sighed, then noticed Batman's hands. He was not wearing his usual black gloves. Instead, he was wearing a pair of lab gloves. Superman looked at a nearby desk, and saw his gloves lying there, red stains on them.

Superman stared at them. "Why are there blood stains on your gloves?" he asked.

Batman paused for a moment, then continued what he was doing.

Superman looked at him. "I understand you went to talk to Copperhead."

Batman remained silent.

"If you're trying to pretend that you're not effected by this," said Superman, "you're doing a lousy job."

"I don't have time for this…" Batman began.

Superman suddenly took a breath, and blew at the computer screen. The screen frosted over with ice. Batman blinked, then looked at Superman.

"No, you don't have time for this," Superman said. "You can do this later. Right now, she needs you. Needs you to be there. And so do you."

Superman walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, so did Batman.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. _This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.__

__2. As always, ____I'll point out this was written over a decade ago. Here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air, so Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy. And the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of __Unlimited__ wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, __The Savage Time__. All my Wayback Wednesday stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck.__

__3. Again, sorry about my depiction of Diana. I really treat her like a teenager. Ugh.__

* * *

><p>PART 5<p>

The room was filled with darkness, with the exception of two small lamps on opposite sides of the room.

Batman and Lantern looked over their reasons for being. Diana and Shayera were still unconscious. Their heartbeats were still weak. But they would recover.

Batman stood by Diana's bedside, wrapped in his cape. He stood completely still. And he hated it. He wanted nothing more than to hold the woman he cherished, comfort her as she recovered… but he could not. Not with someone else there.

Lantern was on the opposite side of the room, sitting by Shayera's bedside. He had not moved for four hours. He had just stayed there, inches from her. His hand had never left hers, and he had never spoken unless spoken to. His entire concentration was on her.

Batman's face saddened. He wanted to do the same thing, care for Diana in the same way. But even now, even after all these months… he could not show affection infront of others. He felt embarrassed. He felt… stupid.

There was a chair not five feet away. He could pull it up, sit down, and hold the hand of his love. But… he could not.

"It's silly, isn't it?"

Batman looked up at the sound of Lantern's voice. He was looking at him, his eyes heavy. "We know they're going to be OK… but we still can't leave them."

Batman remained silent.

"It's just… I can't leave," Lantern continued. "The thought of losing her… it's unbearable. I never realised until today… just how much I love her…"

Batman clenched his jaw. He looked at Lantern. How a man so strong, so disciplined, can show his emotions… he wondered why he could not do the same. Lantern was a lot like him, in many ways… but he could show the others that he was Human. Batman… could not afford to…

"When she gets better… I'm going to treat her better," said Lantern. "Over these past few months… I've taken her for granted. I'm not going to anymore. I realise just how precious she is. She's my life."

Batman looked back down at Diana. Everything Lantern had said about Shayera… he felt the same about Diana. If he had lost her… he did not know what he would have done. He loved her, totally and completely. And she was more important than anything.

He slowly reached out for the chair, and pulled it to the bedside. He then slowly sat down, and leaned close to Diana. He gently took her hand in his, and closed his eyes.

He had decided what he was going to do.

/

Diana's eyes slowly opened, and she saw blurs. She blinked a few times, and her vision focused. She was lying down. She could feel someone close to her.

"Diana…"

She recognised the voice. Comfort swept over her. She smiled, and slowly turned her head.

Batman was staring back at her, his hand holding hers. She could not believe it. Wherever she was though, she felt save that he was there. "Bruce…" she whispered.

He sighed, and leaned closer to her. "Shh. Don't try and talk…" he said softly. He smiled slightly, and Diana felt her heart rise. She did not care what others thought of him. She knew the real man… and she was in love with him.

She smiled as he stared into her eyes. "What happened?" she asked weakly. "The last thing I remember… was Copperhead…"

Batman put a finger over her lips. She was shocked, but sighed in contentment. He lightly raised his hand, and stroked her forehead. "It's alright, you're OK now…"

The moment was interrupted by the sound of Lantern's voice. "J'onn! J'onn! She's awake! Shy's awake!"

J'onn rushed into the medbay, and looked at them. Diana was still lying down. Batman was close to her, and he looked back at J'onn. He quickly removed his hand from Diana's forehead.

Shayera was sitting up, smiling. Lantern was standing at her bedside, wide-eyed. "They're OK!" he said.

J'onn walked between the two beds. "How do you feel?" he asked.

Shayera put a hand to her bandage. "I've been better," she said. "What happened?"

"You were attacked by Copperhead," J'onn said. "He bit you with enhanced venom. You both nearly died."

Diana squeezed Batman's hand. "Thank Hera we didn't…" she said, looking at him. He returned the squeeze, though it was only gradual. He looked at her, and smiled. A tear went down Diana's face. If she had never seen him again… the thought was too painful.

J'onn smiled. "Well, I'll go tell the others. Just stay where you are: I don't want you two getting up and overexerting yourselves." He walked to the door, then looked one last time, checking they were still in their beds. He then left the room.

Diana had not left her gaze from Batman. She looked at him, not caring about anything else. "You scared me, there…" he said quietly.

"Me, scared the Batman?" Diana said, smiling. "You must be joking. But then, you don't joke, do…" She stopped, and took a deep breath.

"Don't try and talk," Batman said, his smile fading and his tone becoming concerned. "You need to rest…"

"I'll stay on one condition…" Diana said.

Batman frowned.

Diana moved her head close to his chest. "You stay."

Batman smiled. "Deal."

/

The entire Justice League sat in the lounge, watching "War of the Worlds" on DVD. Flash sat on the edge of the coach, totally mesmerised. Lantern and Shayera were curled up on the other end, holding eachother. Lantern was shaking his head. Superman was reading the latest edition of the Daily Planet. Diana was in an easy chair, eating the box of Oreos that J'onn had – after much persuading – let her have. J'onn himself was staring at the TV… jaw wide.

"Such horror…" he whispered.

"Come on, big guy, it's only a film," Flash said. "We didn't REALLY think Martians were like that."

J'onn stared at the TV. He had been totally shocked by the movie since it began. "We would never… I mean… we're a peaceful race…"

Superman looked up from his paper. "Don't take it personally J'onn," he said. "It's just a bit of fun."

"But… they're destroying the planet…" J'onn gasped.

"I should have been there," Lantern said. "Marines would have sorted them out."

"Speaking of which, I hope you fixed my mace," Hawkgirl said.

Lantern looked worried. "Er… sure…"

"Because you know what I'll do if you haven't," Hawkgirl teased. "Or rather… WON'T do…"

Lantern looked embarrassed.

J'onn looked away from the TV, disgust in his eyes. He then sighed, and looked at Diana. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks," Diana replied. "Still a bit wobbly, but I'll be fine in a couple of days."

"I'd like to monitor you both for a week or so," said J'onn. "Make sure you're alright."

"J'onn, you said that before," Hawkgirl said. "As long as you don't try and pet me, that's fine." She then nudged Lantern. "Only one guy's allowed to do that…"

Lantern's cheeks went red.

"Just to be safe, I think you two should be skip our next few missions," Superman said. "We don't want you overexerting yourselves."

Diana nodded. Hawkgirl did too, then hugged Lantern harder. "Fine by me."

"I know who did it."

Everyone turned their heads at the voice. Batman was standing at the doorway. "I've analysed the serum… and checked it. And rechecked it. It's definite."

Lantern turned off the TV, as Batman walked more into the room. He stood beside Diana, and looked at her. She looked back, worry in her eyes.

Batman began to reach out for her, then looked at the others. He quickly put his hand to his side. "The serum contained substances found only in one part of the planet," he continued.

"Who was it then?" Superman asked. "Who enhanced Copperhead's venom?"

Batman looked at them, and sighed. "It was…"

/

The hall was large. Several ancient markings were on the walls… markings of warriors past. Warriors of honour.

At the far end of the hall was a massive computer screen. It looked out of place in the ancient-looking complex… but it was always in use.

A man walked into the hall, and went slowly to the computer. When he reached it, he looked down at the console. A red light was bleeping.

There was an incoming call.

He pressed a button, and an image appeared on the screen.

It was of a figure, wrapped in a cloak and hood.

"How did it go?" the man asked.

"Everything went according to plan," the figure responded.

"Excellent. And the results?"

"Copperhead readily accepted the offer," the figure said. "I injected the serum, and as you calculated, the strength of his venom and fangs were greatly increased."

"And then?" the man asked.

"He attacked two members of the Justice League. The ones known as Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl."

The man smiled. "Very good. Wonder Woman is one of the more powerful of them. What happened?"

"The venom worked perfectly. Both were instantly taken down."

"But not taken out?"

"No," the figure replied. "Just as you planned."

"Good," the man said. "And Copperhead had no idea who you were?"

The figure reached to its face… and pulled out a small mouthpiece. When it next spoke, it now had a female voice. "No. Your voice changer disguised my voice."

"Very good," the man said, smiling. "Return immediately."

The figure on the screen was silent for a moment, then said, "If I may ask, I am not entirely sure what you intended to accomplish with this operation."

"It was merely a test," the man said. "I know my serum works, and that was the least potent I've made."

"But why not just kill them then?"

The man smiled. "I want to test their strengths… they are the biggest threat to my plans, and I need to know what needs to be done to take them out of the picture permanently. Now return."

The figure put its hands to its cloak… and slowly lifted it.

The face of a beautiful brunette woman was revealed. "Yes, father."

The man smiled. "Well done, Talia. You have performed excellently."

He then pressed a button, and the computer screen went blank.

It would take time to destroy the detective and his comrades… and he had all the time in the world…

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. _This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.__

__2. As always, ____I'll point out this was written over a decade ago. Here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air, so Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy. And the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of __Unlimited__ wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, __The Savage Time__. All my Wayback Wednesday stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck.__

__3. Again, sorry about my depiction of Diana. I really treat her like a teenager. Ugh.__

* * *

><p>PART 6<p>

Lantern and Shayera went into their bedroom, in silence. Neither knew what to say.

Lantern closed the door, and looked at her. She was standing by the window, looking at the Earth. She had her arms wrapped around herself, and her body moved as she sighed.

Lantern went upto her and put his hands on her shoulders. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"I can't believe it," Shayera said. "Why would Ra's A'Ghul target us?"

"Batman gave his theory," said Lantern. "We pose a threat to his plans for the world, so he wants to get rid of us. And you know that Batman's theories are pretty much always right."

"It's just something else to worry about now," Shayera said. "Sometimes I just wish I could get away from it all… forget about costumes and battles for a while…"

Lantern frowned. It had been on his mind for some time now… and after nearly losing her, he knew it was the right time.

"Why don't we?" he asked.

Shayera looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Lantern smiled softly. "I know some great planets in the galaxy," he said. "Where the suns rise every hour…"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying…?" Shayera said, smiling.

"I think we both deserve some time off," he said. "We could go somewhere… anywhere… for as long as you want."

Shayera looked at him hopefully. "You mean it?"

"Yes," Lantern replied. "I nearly lost you today, Shayera. And I realised that I want to spend all the time in the universe with you. So what do you say?"

Shayera spun around and hugged him. "YEEEEESS!" she yelped. "Oh John, this is great! We can go anywhere?"

"Anywhere," he replied.

"You know, something tells me you're only saying this because you couldn't fix my mace…" she said, grinning.

Lantern looked at the ceiling. "Er…"

"I'm a detective too, you know," she said.

Lantern held her chin. "I love you, Shayera. Will that make it better?"

She sighed. "I guess so…" She looked towards the bed.

Lantern followed his gaze, then blinked.

Shayera looked at him. "You're dead…" she said…

Lantern gulped.

/

Batman stared out of the window. He had been standing there, on the same spot, for nearly ten minutes. He had several things on his mind.

Ra's A'Ghul had engineered the attack on Diana and Hawkgirl. And he knew why. It was obvious.

And he knew there would be more to come. The serum was just a test; just a first move in a long chess match. But he would be ready.

But that was not the only thing on his mind.

Diana had nearly died.

She had nearly…

He never knew he could feel this way. The pain he felt when he thought he might lose her… it was unbearable. One of – if not THE – most painful moments of his life. And he had had a lot of painful moments.

He loved her. He knew it already. He loved her completely.

But now… love was too small a word. When he thought he might lose her… he realised how much he needed her.

Love was too small a word. No word could explain how he felt about her. He adored her. Cherished her. Worshipped her. Lived for her. And he loved her more than anything.

And he had made a decision. When he thought he might lose her… he knew he never wanted to let her go.

And he had the embodiment of that commitment in his belt…

"Are you alright?"

Batman spun around, and Diana was standing a few feet away. He blinked. She truly took his breath away every time he saw her.

He almost lost her…

"Can I see you for a moment… in private?" he asked, his voice as flat as he could make it.

Diana looked at him, a concerned expression on her face. "Of course…"

Batman quickly turned around, and went down the corridor. Diana followed him. He stopped at a door, and opened it. He went into the room, and she followed him in. He closed the door, as she looked at him expectantly.

Suddenly, he went upto her, and put his arms around her. He held her close, and closed his eyes. Diana returned the embrace, and as the seconds passed, Batman gradually tightened his grip.

"I thought I'd lost you…" he whispered.

"I thought I'd lost you too," she said, tears running down her eyes. "I'm sorry…"

Batman relaxed his grip, and they moved their heads from eachother's shoulders. They looked at eachother, and Batman wiped the tears away from his eyes. "Listen… there's something I have to tell you…" he said.

Diana frowned.

Batman took a deep breath. "Over these past few months…" he began, "you've… given my life new meaning. And I never thought that would happen…"

He moved his hand to his belt…

"I thought I loved you before…" he said. "But after today… I never want to lose you…"

Diana looked at him, tears rolling down her face. "You never will…" she said. "I'll never leave you, Bruce…"

"That's not enough," he said. "Not anymore. I want to be with you, Diana, always. I love you… and I'll always love you…"

He put his other hand to his face, and pulled his mask back, revealing the face of Bruce Wayne.

Diana looked at him, a confused expression on his face.

He opened one of his belt compartments, and took out a small object.

He slowly released his grip on her, and they looked at eachother for an eternity.

He then lowered himself down, kneeling down on one knee…

He looked at her, and brought the object infront of him.

He opened it, and the ring shone in the starlight.

Diana looked at him, wide-eyed.

"Diana…" he said, "Will you marry me?"

Diana stared at him, tears pouring down her face. Time stood still…

She then smiled, and nodded her head up and down. "Yes…" she said.

Bruce blinked.

She said yes…

He slowly took the ring from the box, and took her hand. He slid the ring onto her finger, and held her hand tenderly.

He then got to his feet, and they stared at eachother.

They then kissed passionately.

They would never let eachother go…

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. _This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.__

__2. As always, ____I'll point out this was written over a decade ago. Here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air, so Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy. And the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of __Unlimited__ wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, __The Savage Time__. All my Wayback Wednesday stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck.__

__3. Just so you know, in this chapter Hawkgirl references the episode "In Blackest Night", where she got into a bar fight with other Green Lanterns.__

__4. Again, sorry about my depiction of Diana. I really treat her like a teenager. Ugh.__

* * *

><p>PART 7<p>

Two months later…

"And in other news, millionaire socialite Bruce Wayne has finally met the woman of his dreams. The life-long bachelor revealed to a stunned world yesterday that he was set to get married. The lucky woman? Diana Prince, a former model, who Wayne met while vacationing in Florida. The news has rocked the country, as Gotham's most famous bachelor is finally settling down. When asked about the news, Mr. Wayne had the following to say."

"What can I say? It was love at first sight. We get on so well. She puts up with my boring work, and my golf matches and poker. And er… well, you know. You know how love is right? You read books?"

"Bruce Wayne, subtle as always. The couple have already set a date. The wedding of the year will be in two short weeks, on the gardens of Wayne Manor. Hundreds of people, both business partners and friends, have been invited to the wedding, and Wayne's former ward, Dick Grayson, will be his best man. The world will eagerly await the most shocking event of the year. Now let's go over to Kate for the weather…"

Diana pointed the remote at the TV and pressed the off button. The TV went blank, and she put the remote on the arm of the chair. She turned her head and looked a few yards away. Batman was sitting at the computer, typing several commands.

"You certainly have a way with words," she said smiling.

Batman remained silent.

Diana went upto him, and rested on the back of his chair. "What are you doing?"

Batman kept his gaze on the screen. "Cross-referencing the Penguin's last few hits. Seeing where he might strike next."

"And?"

"I think he might appear at the Gotham Museum," Batman said. "Setting up the theft of the Gotham Jewels, after he publicly turned down an attack on him by criminals – an attack which he also planned, of course – will only help him in his bid for mayor."

Diana leaned down until he head was next to his. Batman momentarily stopped typing, and looked at her hair. He then continued with his work.

"So you're going to meet him there?" she asked.

"Yes, if he turns up," he replied. "He might just send his cronies. But I know Cobblepot – his done things like this before, and he's always slipped up. I'm hoping his pattern will stick."

"Just be careful, OK?" Diana said.

"I always am," he said. "Especially nowadays."

"Good," said Diana. "Because you're not getting out of it."

Batman tried to remain unfazed, but a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. Diana smiled. There was silence for a few minutes, before she spoke again. "What made you think of Diana Prince for a name?"

"I'd… thought about it since we started… you know," he said, in a slightly embarrassed tone. "You couldn't very well be publicly seeing Batman."

"But a model?"

"You seemed fine with what I'd set up when I showed you," Batman said. "Or would you have preferred to be a waitress?"

Diana grinned. "Hey, I'm only teasing you," she said. She leaned close and kissed his cheek.

"Good," he said, a smile crossing his face. "Because you don't want to make me angry."

"And why's that?"

"I'd have to teach you a lesson."

"How long before you have to go?" she said.

Batman looked at her. "Depends."

Diana smiled. "Good. Because I'm not done teasing you yet."

A few minutes later, Alfred walked down the stairs, tray with tea and sandwiches in his hand. He got halfway down the stairs, saw what was going on… and then turned around and went back up.

/

Lantern and Hawkgirl walked into the lounge, and saw that the room was nearly empty. The only other people there were Superman, J'onn and Flash. They had hoped for everyone to be there.

"Hi guys," Lantern said, raising his hand.

Their friends turned their heads to look at them, and smiled. "Hey John, Shayera," Superman said. "How was your vacation?"

"Wonderful," Hawkgirl said. "We went to several places. But we spent most of the time on Oa."

"Oh," Flash said flatly. "That must have been a barrel of laughs."

"It was, actually," said Hawkgirl. "Some of the other Lanterns wanted to even up the score from when they met me in that bar. But they… heh… failed to perform again…"

Superman smiled. "I'm glad you had a great time."

"Yeah, and we want to thank you," Lantern said. "It was great that you let us stay for so long."

Superman raised his hand. "Think nothing of it. Things have been pretty quiet around here recently."

"Really?" Hawkgirl asked.

"No," Superman replied.

"Anyway, how have things been here?" Lantern asked. "Flash, how was your meeting with Linda's parents?"

"Why do you think I'm here?" Flash said. "I'm hiding. Linda's father said something about a shotgun…"

Lantern rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Where's Batman and Diana?" asked Hawkgirl.

"We actually haven't seen them for a couple of weeks," J'onn said. "But they told us to give you their best wishes."

"Batman and best wishes…" Hawkgirl said. "Sounds weird in the same sentence…"

"Anything with Ra's A'Ghul?" asked Lantern.

"Not a thing," Superman said. "Whatever he's doing, it's long-term."

There was a silence, and Hawkgirl nudged Lantern in the side. Lantern looked at her. "You SURE?" he whispered.

Flash tilted his head. "Sure of what?"

Hawkgirl nodded her head, and Lantern looked at the others. "We have some news."

"Oh?" Superman said.

Lantern spoke as flatly as he could. "We're married."

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. _This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.__

__2. As always, ____I'll point out this was written over a decade ago. Here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air, so Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy. And the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of __Unlimited__ wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, __The Savage Time__. All my Wayback Wednesday stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck.__

__3. Reading this back, this is pretty much the point where I started having massive conceits in the story. Things start to get pretty contrived... and it only gets worse in my later tales. Sigh.__

__4. Again, sorry about my depiction of Diana. I really treat her like a teenager. Ugh.__

__5. **IMPORTANT:** Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays, everyone! Thanks for a great year!__

* * *

><p>PART 8<p>

Diana and Hawkgirl sat in the kitchen, as they did every few days. It had become somewhat of a ritual. Diana would be having her morning milkshake, Hawkgirl a glass of soda. They would talk about anything that was happening in their lives… and a lot had happened recently.

"So… how did he propose?" Diana asked.

Hawkgirl looked at the ceiling. "Oooooh, that's our secret," she said, smiling.

"Come on," Diana said. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

Hawkgirl sighed. "OK. But you promise you won't tell anyone."

"Amazon code," Diana said.

"OK." Hawkgirl leaned closer to Diana, and put her mouth to her ear. She then whispered something to her.

Diana's eyes widened. Hawkgirl moved away. Diana looked at her. "In THAT position?"

Hawkgirl winked. "You've got to admit, it's not something you forget."

Diana smiled. "I think I know too much."

"So how are you and Batman?" Hawkgirl asked. "Still happy beyond belief?"

Diana did not know what to say. She wanted to tell her that they were engaged, but Batman had asked that only Superman know, as he was the only other Leaguer who knew his secret identity. "It's… going great," she eventually said. "We're very happy."

"Good," said Hawkgirl. "Thought about what I said earlier?"

Diana frowned.

"About marriage…?"

Diana was silent again. She was stuck. She wanted to tell her friend, but she wanted to respect her fiancé's privacy.

Her fiancé. It was still hard to believe.

All her dreams had come true.

"Helloooooo," Hawkgirl said, waving her hand infront of Diana's face. "Watchtower to Wonder Woman, come in please!"

Diana blinked. "Oh… er, no… I haven't had time to think about it. I've been… very busy."

"Suuuuuure," said Hawkgirl. "Whatever you say, sister. Just take it from me: you won't regret it."

Diana smiled, and finished off her milkshake. She then stood up. "Will you excuse me?"

"Sure. I'll meet you in the training roo…" Suddenly, Hawkgirl stopped.

She looked at Diana's hand.

Diana followed her gaze.

She cursed.

She had been covering her hand during their entire talk… but in one second, she had slipped up.

Hawkgirl looked at the diamond ring. "What is THAT?"

Diana looked worried. "Er…"

Hawkgirl looked at her. "Something you want to tell me, Princess?"

Diana eased towards the door. "No… Bye." She then quickly went to the door… but stopped suddenly, and held her head.

Hawkgirl stood up and went to her. "Are you alright?"

Diana held her forehead, shook her head. "Yeah… just… felt a bit dizzy there… I'm OK now."

Hawkgirl tilted her head. "OK. So tell me about the rock…"

"Er… I've got to go. Bye." With that, Diana quickly left the room.

Batman was not going to be happy…

/

Batman walked into the lounge, hoping no one was there. Unfortunately, someone was.

The good thing was, it was Clark.

The one person he could talk to about it.

"Hi, Bruce," Superman said, not looking up from the newspaper he was reading. "You're not the only one who can tell who's entered a room."

"That's because I'm not hiding," Batman said.

Superman shook his head. "It's good to see you here. You haven't been here for awhile. Can't say I'm surprised."

"What do you mean?" Batman asked.

"I often wondered if there was only one reason why you came here," Superman said. "Now I now there was."

Batman remained silent.

"How are you and Diana?" asked Superman.

"Fine," Batman replied. "In fact, that's why I'm here."

Superman put his paper down, and stood up. He turned around and faced Batman. "What is it?"

Batman was silent for a moment, and appeared embarrassed. "We would like you and Lois to come to the wedding," he eventually said.

Superman blinked. "Er… sure, OK. But how do you know Lois and I are back on speaking…" He then stopped. "Never mind," he said, smiling. "Forgot who I was talking to there for a moment. We'll be there, Bruce. Thank you."

"Good," Batman said. "We'll look forward to seeing you." He turned around to leave, but was stopped by the sound of Superman's voice.

"What about the others?"

Batman was quiet, then sighed. "They don't know that Batman and Bruce Wayne are the same person," he said, keeping his back to Superman.

"But they're your friends," Superman said. "Perhaps they should know."

Batman stood there, then said, "You know where the house is. We look forward to seeing you."

With that, he left.

Superman shook his head, then went back to his paper.

/

"There you go, you should have no more problems."

Hawkgirl took the mace from Batman's hands. "Thanks, Batman. I appreciate it."

Batman leaned closer to her. "Just try and be more… careful next time."

Hawkgirl looked at him, eyes wide. "How… how do you…?"

Batman looked at her, but said nothing. He then turned around, and walked away.

Hawkgirl looked at her mace. "I feel like I've just been told off by the teacher…"

Batman went upto Diana, who was standing in the middle of the room. She looked nervous. Diana saw him approach and looked at him worriedly. "Are you alright, Wonder Woman?"

Before Diana could say anything, Flash spoke from the other side of the room. "Why don't you just call her Diana, Bats? I think you two are past formal titles…"

Batman darted his head to Flash, and looked at him. Flash lowered his head. "Right… I'll be shutting up now…"

Batman turned his head back to Diana, concerned. She looked like she was about to cry at any moment. "What is it?" he whispered.

She looked at him. "I…"

"Hey look everyone!" Flash suddenly said. "Look what's on the news."

Everyone's heads turned to the TV, to see Bruce Wayne standing next to a beautiful brunette. "And this was the picture earlier this week, as Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince made another public appearance," the news reporter said. "They went to a posh restaurant, and ordered everything but the kitchen sink. Wayne is certainly showing his bride-to-be just how good he can treat her. From this reporter's point of view, she seems as shallow as him. Back to Bob at the desk…"

"Can you believe that guy?" Flash said. "He gets a hot babe like that, and shows off just how rich he is. Makes me puke, I tell you."

"I agree," said Lantern. "From what I've heard of him, Bruce Wayne's about as deep as a piece of paper, and as thick as a stack."

Batman looked around the room. He saw an amused smirk on Superman's face. J'onn was in a chair, eating a box of Oreos. Hawkgirl was looking at the TV.

She stared at it, frowning. Something about what was on the screen looked familiar…

The brunette woman almost looked like…

She watched as the camera zoomed in on the engagement ring.

Hawkgirl's eyes widened.

"Oh my…" she said.

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. _This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.__

__2. As always, ____I'll point out this was written over a decade ago. Here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air, so Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy. And the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of __Unlimited__ wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, __The Savage Time__. All my Wayback Wednesday stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck.__

__3. Again, sorry about my depiction of Diana. I really treat her like a teenager. Ugh.__

__4. **IMPORTANT:** Happy New Year, everyone! Once again, thanks for a great year!__

* * *

><p>PART 9<p>

Lantern and Hawkgirl lay in bed, holding eachother. As warm as they were before, they were even more happy now that they were newlyweds. It truly was THEIR bedroom. THEIR life. Together.

But as happy as she was… Hawkgirl had something on her mind. Something big.

Lantern seemed to sense her anxiousness. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"John…" Shayera said quietly. "Something happened today… something big…"

Lantern's eyes widened. "You're not…?"

Shayera looked at him, then realised what he meant. "No, you fool," she said, smacking him on the forehead. "I found out something today…"

"What?" John asked, tilting his head.

"I…" Shayera did not know what to say. She wanted to tell her husband… her HUSBAND… what she had found out… but she needed it to be confirmed first. She needed to hear it from the people involved. "I have to go…" She climbed out of bed, and put on her dressing gown. Her wings slotted through the holes in the back of the gown, specially made for her.

"Where are you going?" John asked. His tone was almost pleading.

"I… have to talk to Diana," Shayera said. She went to the door.

"But… it's late…"

Shayera looked at him. "It's important." She then opened the door, and left the room.

She walked down the corridor, her mind running a mile a minute. What she had discovered today… was huge. Amazing. Truly unbelievable.

She reached Diana's room. She knew Batman was not there – night time was when he went to Gotham on patrol. And she was glad – as stubborn as she was, she wondered if even SHE could survive an angry Bat.

"Diana…" she said, lightly knocking on the door. "It's me, Shayera… can I talk to you for a moment…?"

The sound of sheets rustling came through the door, and Diana's voice reached her ears. "W…what…? Shayera?" Her voice was weary. But still… for Shayera to wake her just like that… the Princess was obviously a light sleeper.

Shayera slowly opened the door, and saw Diana sitting up in her bed. The Amazon rubbed her eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked. "It's one in the morning…"

"It's important," Shayera said, walking into the room. She closed the door, as Diana switched on her bedside lamp. Shayera looked at her friend for a moment, and felt a moment of pleasure. As… mixed as her emotions were about the situation, she was glad she had found happiness.

But she had to know the truth.

"How's Bruce Wayne?" she asked.

Diana immediately seemed to come out of her tired state, and stared at Shayera wide-eyed. "W-what…?"

"Diana," Shayera said softly, walking upto her. "I saw the news. I… saw your ring."

Diana looked at her, then held her head. "Oh Hera…" she whispered.

Shayera sat down on the side of the bed. "Why didn't you tell me…?" she asked.

Diana sighed. "It's not the kind of thing you blurt out…" she said.

Shayera smiled. "It's OK. I understand. It's just… a bit of a shock. Bruce Wayne is… Batman."

"Yes," Diana said flatly. "And I love him."

Shayera tilted her head. "Congratulations," she said. She then sat up, and walked towards the door. She opened it, but she stopped at the sound of Diana's voice.

"Please…" said Diana. Shayera looked at her, as Diana had a pleading look on her face.

Shayera nodded her head. "Don't worry. As long as you want to keep it private, I will."

With that, she left.

/

The Batmobile entered the cavern, and drove up the rampway. It stopped at the large parking area, and spun around on it's base, ready to set off the next night. The cockpit opened, and Batman stood up.

He hopped out of the car and went towards the Batcomputer. It had been an uneventful night. Only a few muggings, a couple of robberies… nothing unusual. And he was glad. He did not want anything major to happen.

Well, he never wanted anything major to happen EVER… but this week was particularly important to him.

In two days – TWO DAYS – he would be married. To the woman he loved.

He smiled. For the first time ever… life was good.

"Evening sir," Alfred said, looking up from dusting the computer console. "I trust you had a stimulating time."

Batman did not answer. It was somewhat of a ritual now: Bruce would get home, Alfred would make some wisecrack about his activities, and he would ignore it. It had become so usual that Batman could not imagine not coming home to it.

And the butler never said the same thing twice…

"How have things been keeping?" Batman asked. "Where's Tim?"

"Master Tim is… 'hanging'… with his new Titan comrades," Alfred said. Master Dick telephoned; he needs to speak to you about the rings."

"OK," Batman said, sitting down at the Batcomputer. "Anything else?"

"Indeed," said Alfred. "Miss Diana phoned. She needs to speak to you quite urgently."

"I'll give her a call then," said Batman.

"Yes, I thought you might," Alfred said. "Which is why I have the cell phone right here." He reached out and showed the cell phone to Batman. Batman took it and saw that Diana's direct Watchtower number was already keyed in.

"Thank you, Alfred," he said with a smile.

The butler nodded, then walked off. Batman pressed the dial button, and put the phone to his ear. After a few minutes, Diana's lovely voice greeted him. "Hello, darling," she said.

Batman blushed. He was still not used to being called that. "Hi," he said flatly. "Alfred told me you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Actually, it's two things," Diana replied. "But I'd rather see you than talk over the phone. Can you come up, or do you want me to come to you?"

"I'll be there in a couple of hours," Batman said. "I just have to update my files."

"OK, I'll be waiting," she said. "I love you."

Batman blushed again. "I love you, too."

There was silence.

"Are you going to hang up, then?"

"I… was waiting for you to," Batman stammered.

"Aw, that's sweet," Diana said lovingly. "But you know I could never hang up on you."

"Well, I'm not going to hang up on you," he said. "And don't try and make me blink. You know I never back down."

"Well, only when I make you…" Diana teased.

Batman's cheeks became redder and redder.

They stayed on the phone, neither willing to hang up.

It was a long call…

/

Diana stared at her milkshake. She had made it over twenty minutes ago… but still had to take a single sip.

She had other things on her mind.

Two very big things to be precise.

She wondered which was more important. Which one to tell the man she loved first. Both were very important… but which would Batman most be interested in?

She stared at her milkshake, and she knew the answer.

His secrets were very important to him.

More important than… the other thing.

She looked out of the window, at the stars outside. She remembered doing so countless times before, hoping for the Batwing to fly past. She felt great pain whenever Batman was not there.

But now… they were together. And they would be, forever. In two days, they would be married, and they would share their lives together.

She just had to get today out of the way…

She heard footsteps and turned to the door. Hawkgirl was standing at the doorway, smiling. "Hi," she said.

Diana lifted her milkshake to her mouth. "Hi," she said. "Look… about last night…"

Hawkgirl raised her hands. "Hey, look… I told you. Your secret's safe with me."

"I appreciate that," Diana said. "But I'm going to have to tell Br… Batman."

Hawkgirl went over to the fridge. "How do you think he'll take it?"

Diana stood up and went over to Hawkgirl's side. "I don't know… he'll probably be angry…"

"Because someone knows who he is?" Hawkgirl asked. "We've been a team for over a year now… if he doesn't trust us, that's his problem. Is there a plate up there?"

Diana opened the top cupboard, and reached for a plate. However, as she was lowering it, her fingers slipped. The plate fell onto the desk, shattering into pieces as it hit. Diana held her head.

Hawkgirl leaned close to her. "Are you alright?"

Diana was silent for a few moments, catching her breath. "Yeah… just… feel dizzy…"

"Here, sit down." Hawkgirl took Diana's hand and led her to the table. Diana sat down and rested her head in her hands. Hawkgirl took a seat next to her. "What is it?"

"It's… nothing," Diana said. She looked up and took a deep breath. "I'm OK now. Must have just… slipped out of my hand. I'll clean it up…"

"Forget that," Hawkgirl said. "I'll get John to do it. That's what husbands are for…"

Diana smiled, and ran her hand through her hair. "I guess I'm just worried about telling Batman…"

"Telling me what?"

Diana and Hawkgirl looked at the doorway. Batman was there, body wrapped in his cape. He looked at the plate, then at Diana. "What happened?"

"I just dropped a plate," Diana said casually. "Nothing big. Look, Batman… I need to talk to you."

"OK…" Batman looked at Hawkgirl, and gave her a Get Out of Here Now glare. Hawkgirl appeared to get the message, and stood up.

"I'll… be off then," she said. She walked past Batman, and smiled.

Batman raised an eyebrow.

After Hawkgirl had left the room, Batman walked towards Diana. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Diana was silent for a moment, not sure what to say. "Bruce… Hawkgirl knows."

Batman frowned. "Knows… what?"

"She knows… who you are."

Batman looked at her, remaining silent. "I see," he eventually said, flatly.

He then turned around and left the room, leaving Diana alone.

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. _This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.__

__2. As always, ____I'll point out this was written over a decade ago. Here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air, so Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy. And the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of __Unlimited__ wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, __The Savage Time__. All my Wayback Wednesday stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck.__

__3. Again, sorry about my depiction of Diana. I really treat her like a teenager. Ugh.__

* * *

><p>PART 10<p>

Hawkgirl was standing in the lounge, arms folded. She was waiting to here something – ANYTHING – from the kitchen.

She had to admit, she got a kick out of Diana's awkwardness. Usually the Princess was so calm and collected, to see her flustered and worried was a novelty. And she always liked a good lover's tiff.

But if Batman gave her any grief… he would have to deal with her. Because Diana was her friend, and she would not let anyone treat her wrong.

Sure, Batman was big, intimidating. But she would stand upto him. She was no pushover herself.

She heard footsteps, and turned to look at the door. Batman was in the doorway, looking as unemotional as always. Amazing how had the ability to love another person…

They stared eachother, the only sound the ticking of a clock on the wall.

Eventually, Hawkgirl put her hands on her hips. "OK, so you think you can scare me? Well, you're wrong, buster. I've stared down far scarier things than you, and you're not going to make me cave. So you can just stop the act right now."

Batman remained silent, and took a step forward.

"And let me tell you another thing," Hawkgirl said, pointing her finger at him. "I think it's a stupid thing to keep secret. Sure, I can understand you not telling the crooks who you are, but we're your friends. And she's your fiancé. So I think you should treat us, and especially her, with more respect. Because we're not out to get you, or make fun of you. And you shouldn't be ashamed of letting people in your life."

Batman took another couple of steps forward.

"I mean, would it really hurt if people knew who you were?" Hawkgirl said. "Sure, it would make us less afraid of you, but we're your friends – you shouldn't be trying to make us afraid. It would actually make us respect us more, because we'd know you'd respect us enough to confide in us."

Batman took another few steps forward, until he was inches from her. Hawkgirl tried to keep a defiant stance, but she began to lean back slowly.

Batman looked at her, and spoke flatly. "Saturday. 11am. Wayne Manor. Formal dress. Tell John, and no one else."

With that, he turned around, and walked out the room.

Hawkgirl blinked.

That she did not expect.

/

J'onn stared out of the window, several things going through his mind.

The biggest thing to happen recently had been, obviously, when Diana and Hawkgirl nearly died. It had taken all of the Martian's medical and scientific knowledge to keep them alive. He had barely managed to find the right chemicals to form an antidote. If it had not have been for their unique metabolisms – Diana's Amazonian origins and Hawkgirl's Thanagarian background – they would have died. But Copperhead's venom had been heightened a great deal to effect them in the first place.

But that was not the only thing J'onn was thinking about. There was also Lantern and Hawkgirl's sudden and surprise marriage. He knew they cared a great deal about eachother, but he was surprised they took such a big step. Still, Batman and Diana were equally in love… and he knew they wanted to be together forever.

Batman and Diana. J'onn was truly happy that they had admitted their feelings for eachother. He had known for months how they felt about one another… but had kept quiet. It was only when those feelings were becoming so strong, so passionate… that he could not keep it to himself any longer. He realised he was the one who got them to admit their feelings… but he was just happy that they had.

And then there was Superman. J'onn did not know what – he had respected his friend's privacy, of course – had made the Kryptonian's spirits rise in recent months. But something must have happened… something private… that had made Superman feel better. And he was happy for him. Someone deserved to be happy.

"J'onn?"

J'onn turned around, and Batman was standing at the doorway. "Hello, Batman," he said. "We haven't seen you in recent weeks. Is everything alright?"

"Yes…" Batman said. J'onn could sense uneasiness in him… a rare thing for the Batman to feel. "More than alright. You know Diana and I are… you know."

J'onn smiled. "Yes. I'm pleased everything is going well."

Batman was silent for a few moments, then looked behind him. He then pressed a button on the wall, and the door closed. He turned to J'onn. "J'onn… what are you doing Saturday?"

J'onn tilted his head. "I have nothing planned. I never do."

Batman looked down, and J'onn wondered what was on his mind. "Well… you heard about Bruce Wayne's marriage?"

J'onn frowned. "Yes. I saw it on the news."

Batman was silent again, then slowly put his hand to his cowl.

He pushed it backwards…

J'onn's eyes widened.

Bruce Wayne was looking back at him.

"Oh my…" he whispered.

"Diana and I are getting married," Bruce said, "And we want you to be there."

J'onn stared at him. He could have discovered Batman's identity at any time… but had respected his privacy. For him to reveal it willingly… was a shock.

"J'onn…" Bruce said. "Are you alright?"

J'onn blinked, then smiled. "Yes… just a bit of a shock. Thank you… Bruce. I would be, and AM, honoured."

"Good." Bruce reached for his cowl, and pulled it back over his head. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Of course," said J'onn.

Batman gave a nod, then turned around and left the room.

J'onn watched him go.

That he did not expect.

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 11

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. _This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.__

__2. As always, ____I'll point out this was written over a decade ago. Here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air, so Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy. And the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of __Unlimited__ wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, __The Savage Time__. All my Wayback Wednesday stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck.__

__3. Again, sorry about my depiction of Diana. I really treat her like a teenager. Ugh.__

* * *

><p>PART 11<p>

"I do."

Bruce stood infront of the mirror, straightening his tuxedo. "I do," he repeated. He sighed. This was harder than he thought.

"I do," he said again. "I do."

He shook his head, and turned around. He looked at Dick and Clark, who had amused smirks on their faces. "What?" Bruce asked.

"What would you rather be doing," Dick said. "This, or fighting Killer Croc?"

Bruce sighed. "Good question…"

Clark put a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "It'll be fine, Bruce. We're all here for you. And remember… only a few of us know how weird this really is for you."

Bruce took a few steps forward, and stared at the ceiling. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

Dick frowned. "What are you talking about? Of course you are…"

"But this isn't me!" Bruce said. "This isn't what I planned. I'd given up being happy when I made my vow."

"But now it's time to make a new vow," Clark said.

Bruce looked at him. He was silent, thinking about what he said. Was he right? Could he really change his life, after all this time? Make a new life?

Maybe even… give up one part of it…?

"Bruce, look…" Dick said. "Do you love her?"

"Yes," Bruce replied.

"Is she important to you?

"Yes."

"Then that's it. That's all that needs to be said. Now go out there, and show her that."

Bruce looked at the door. He could go up against twenty armed thugs without breaking a sweat… yet doing this filled him with fear.

The door opened, and Alfred walked in. "Beg my pardon," he said, "but… it's time."

Bruce sighed. It was indeed time.

Time to find out.

/

Everything was in place.

The garden had row upon row of seats… all filled. There was an archway in the middle of the garden, with flowers and drapes wrapped around. The aisle was lined with petals, and went on from the main entrance of Wayne Manor, to the archway.

Bruce stood at the head of the gathering, with Dick standing next to him. Alfred had a special place at the front, and Tim and Barbara were sitting at the front row. Shayera, the Maid of Honour, was dressed in a one-piece gown, her wings tucked in with a harness.

Bruce took a deep breath. He turned to Dick, who gave him a reassuring smile. He looked at Shayera. She nodded her head. He looked down the aisle. Everyone was looking at them.

The music started.

The Manor doors opened.

Diana emerged from the house, being led down the aisle by Alfred. They walked slowly yet confidently. Everyone turned their heads to look at them.

Diana was wearing an exquisite dress. Her veil was draped over her face, and her dress dragged a few feet behind her.

It took them a few minutes to reach the alter, and when they arrived, Alfred released Diana and took a place at the side.

Bruce looked at his bride. She smiled softly under her veil, and he returned the smile. He slowly, delicately lifted her veil, to reveal her stunning face. Everyone then sat down, and Bruce and Diana turned to the vicar.

The first few minutes went like a blur. The vicar had explained the meaning of marriage. He had asked if anyone objected. No one did. All too soon, he had reached the most important part.

"Diana, do you take Bruce to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

Diana smiled. "I do."

"Bruce, do you take Diana to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

Bruce was silent.

Time stood still.

He looked at Diana. "I…"

Diana gave a slight frown.

"I…"

Everyone looked at them.

He took a deep breath, then slowly reached out and took her hand. He held it softly, and smiled.

"I do."

A tear ran down Diana's face, and she smiled.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

They smiled, and leaned their heads close together.

They kissed passionately, and Diana wrapped her arms around his neck. Bruce locked his hands around her waist.

Everyone cheered and applauded.

The ovation lasted several minutes…

TO BE CONCLUDED


	12. Chapter 12

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. _This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.__

__2. As always, ____I'll point out this was written over a decade ago. Here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air, so Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy. And the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of __Unlimited__ wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, __The Savage Time__. All my Wayback Wednesday stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck.__

__3. Again, sorry about my depiction of Diana. I really treat her like a teenager. Ugh.__

__4. Also apologies for the ending of this - it's __very__ contrived.__

* * *

><p>PART 12<p>

The room was filled with noise. Noise of people talking, laughing, and celebrating. A lot of them did not know eachother, but that was not important. They were all their to celebrate and enjoy themselves.

"OK, everyone, who needs a fill-up?"

People from all over the big room lifted their glasses, a lot of them still half full. Bruce raised the bottle of champagne, and there was a cheer from the guests.

Alfred walked upto him. "Sir, allow me."

"Not this time, Alfred," Bruce said. "You enjoy yourself."

"Sir, this is your day," said Alfred. "Now let me serve you and your guests, before I give them a tour of the cave."

Bruce looked at him. He then handed him the bottle. "OK."

Alfred took it and nodded. "I'm pleased to see you still do sometimes do as you're told." He then turned around and walked into the crowd.

Bruce shook his head as he watched him go. Finally, the day the butler had waited for was here. The day he saw the person he loved like a son do such an important… and yet NORMAL… thing.

Diana went upto Bruce and slipped her arm around his. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

He looked at her and smiled. "Weird."

Diana frowned. "Weird?"

"I never thought I'd have this day," he said. "I actually got married."

"I hope it's not a disappointment," she said.

Bruce looked at her. "Maybe this will answer your question…" He then leaned down, and kissed her. He pressed his lips on hers, and the kiss deepened. She moved her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. They pressed together, forgetting where they were. They had lost themselves in the moment.

The sound of a load cheer shocked them out of their embrace. They separated their lips, and darted their heads at the direction of the sound. Everyone was looking at them, whistling and clapping.

Dick went upto them. "OK, you two, stop that. You can do that later. Now, we need you entertain your guests." He then leaned in close to Bruce and lowered his voice. "By the way, who are all these people?"

Bruce shook his head. He was about to answer, when something caught his eye.

It was a blonde in a black dress. She walked amongst the crowd, not looking at anyone. She went over to a wall and stood by it, casually looking around.

Bruce watched her carefully. "Will you excuse me a moment?" He turned to Diana. "I'll be back in a minute," he said, kissing her on the top of her hair. He then left them, and walked towards the blonde.

When he got a couple of feet from her, he stopped and looked at her. "Nice wig," he said flatly.

The blonde lifted her head and looked at him. "I thought it would be appropriate, Beloved."

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

The blonde leaned against the wall. "Just wanted to be here on your special day."

Bruce looked at her.

She straightened up and smiled. "My father is letting you have this moment."

"I know that's what he thinks," Bruce said.

"That was just the beginning. You and your friends cannot be allowed to remain alive and interfere in his plans. He will destroy them."

"I've heard that before," said Bruce.

She sighed. "Just thought I'd warn you. This is just the calm before the storm."

He took a step closer to her. "Are you finished?"

"You can still join him," she said. "He'd be honoured to have you by his side. But your friends cannot be allowed to live. He must destroy them."

"He can try."

She tilted her head. "Are you sure you won't reconsider?"

He looked at her. "Goodbye," he said.

She closed her eyes, then opened them and looked at him. "Enjoy your day." She then walked past him, and went towards the door.

Bruce watched as she disappeared round the corner outside the door.

He then turned around and returned to the party.

/

"Remind me again why we're here?"

Wally watched as Linda looked at him. "Because we were invited."

"Duh," Wally said. "But why?"

Linda tilted her head. "Because Diana Prince wanted me to cover this wedding."

"But why?" Wally said. "I thought you were giving up reporting?"

"I might still give up reporting," she said. "But they were quite insistent that we come."

Wally was about to say something, when he noticed Clark Kent and Lois Lane coming towards them. "Hi, guys," he said. "Now no fighting, ladies."

Linda and Lois looked at him, looking confused.

"You know… with you both being reporters…"

Clark stepped forward. "No, Lois and I are here as just guests. Lois used to date Bruce, you see, and…"

"Thank you, Clark," Lois interrupted.

"So how are things?" Linda asked. "Where have you been, Mr. Kent?"

Clark looked at the ceiling. "I was… er, here and there."

Wally narrowed his eyes. "Y'know, Mr. Kent, you look familiar to me…"

Clark gave a smile. "Maybe I remind you of someone…"

"Yeah…" Wally folded his arms and was silent for a few moments. Eventually he had a thought. "You ever wear your hair loose?"

Clark smiled.

A man in a tuxedo with brown hair walked upto them. "Hello." He extended his arm.

Wally slowly took it. "Er… hi. Do I know you?"

"My name is John Jones," the man said.

"Sounds familiar…"

"Everyone reminds you of someone else," Linda said. "Maybe you work with them."

Clark and John looked at eachother. "I doubt it," Clark said.

Wally looked at everyone around him. "Is there something I don't know…?"

Before anyone could say anything, John and Shayera Stewart walked upto them. "Hi, Wally," John said.

Wally held out his arms. "Finally, someone I know! People, these are my fellow superhero buddies, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl. We're in the Justice League…" Suddenly, he stopped. "Hang on," he said. "What are you two doing here?"

John and Shayera looked at eachother. "Er… I met Mr. Wayne in the Marines."

Flashed frowned. "Marines?"

"Yeah…" said John, "Yeah, he made a… charity visit once… for charity… and he was… near a mine… and I pushed him out the way… and we've been friends ever since."

Shayera leaned in close to John. "Nice improvising, lover," she whispered.

John looked embarrassed.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Clark said. "If you'll excuse me, I want to go give my congratulations to the happy couple." With that, he and Lois left.

The five of them stood there in silence for a few moments. "I think I'll go and… mingle," John Jones eventually said. "Mr and Mrs. Stewart, it's nice to meet you again. Mr. West, Ms. Park, it's been a pleasure. I'm sure we'll meet again sometime." He then left them and went off to talk to Alfred.

"Well, that's one… weird guy," Wally said. "But he… seemed familiar as well…"

John and Shayera gave knowing smiles.

"Hang on…" Wally said, turning to them. "He's met you before…?"

/

The room's lights were off, yet there was light. Moonlight shone in through the window, illuminating the bed. The sky outside was clear. The stars shone brightly.

The door opened, and two people were silloetted in the doorway. One was holding the other in its arms.

They entered the room, and the standing figure kicked the door closed.

Bruce looked at Diana in his arms. "Quite a day," he said.

Diana smiled. "Yeah, I'll remember it for a bit."

They leaned in close, and kissed. Diana stoked his cheek, and Bruce moved his hand to the back of her head and pushed her closer. The kiss deepened, neither wanting it to end.

They eventually broke the kiss, and looked at eachother. "I love you," he said.

"Do you?" she asked, smiling.

"Don't make me prove it…" he said.

She shrugged. "Well, maybe I don't believe you…"

"You're making me angry," he teased. "You know not to make me angry."

"Well, I bet you don't love me as much as I love you…" she said, running her finger around his chin.

"Right, that's it." With that, Bruce strode towards the bed, and leaned her down gently. They stared at eachother, and she sighed contently.

"I've never been this happy," she whispered.

"Me neither," he breathed. "Literally."

They moved close to eachother, and kissed again. Their lips melted together, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he ran his hand through her hair…

Three hours later…

They lay in the bed, holding eachother tightly. The covers draped over them, and the moonlight shone down on them. Bruce stared out of the window, as Diana rested her head on his chest.

She looked up at him. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

He sighed. "This is just so weird for me. I'm usually out there."

Diana smiled. "Dick, Tim and Barbara can handle one night without you."

"I know," Bruce said. "But still…"

"You know they forbade you from going out tonight," she said.

Bruce sighed. "Yeah, I've never seen Tim so brave," he said.

They laid there in silence, staring at the stars.

After a few moments, Diana closed her eyes. "Bruce… there's something I have to tell you…"

Bruce kept his gaze on the stars. "I know."

Diana darted her head up. "You know…?"

Bruce nodded. "Yes. I've known all along."

Diana frowned. "How…?"

He looked at her. "I've been reading people most of my life. I could tell."

A tear rolled down Diana's face. "Bruce… I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you earlier… but there was never a good time. You left after I told you Shayera knew who you were… then there was the bomb scare at the Daily Planet… then the day we kept apart before the wedding…"

He pulled her close to him. "It's OK…" he whispered.

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Really… you're… you're not angry?"

He smiled. "No." He slowly put his hand to her stomach, and touched it gently. "No, I'm not angry."

She looked at his hand, and put her own over it. She then rested her head back on his chest. "I love you…" she whispered.

He kissed her hair. "I love you, too…" He sighed. "I'll start thinking of names…"

They laid there, in silence, staring at the stars…

THE END


End file.
